Little Brothers Can be a Pain
by arwenishtar
Summary: This is the aftermath of what happened right after Ahkmenrah escaped in my first story; it's told from Kahmunrah's perspective. Just wanted to play around with this character for a bit. This story is meant to be very brief, two-three chapters at the most. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Pharaoh and His Simpletons Chapter 1**

Kahmunrah surveyed the damage in the storage room. He could not _believe_ his own stupidity! Once he took a closer look at the place, he could easily see how Ahkmenrah had escaped; he would have done the same thing in his place. How had he missed that window?! Yet another ridiculous error of judgment,-he could not afford another. Now, one of his most important assets was gone!

How does an evil pharaoh deal with making mistakes? He blames them on his minions, of course.

"So, let me ask you gentlemen something," Kahmunrah stated frankly. His thugs were all gathered around him in his makeshift throne room. They knew they were in trouble; by now, they had learned that Kahmunrah was angriest when he seemed to be at his calmest. "Earlier tonight, I gave four of you the simple task of guarding my significantly younger brother. Keep him tied up, in an empty storage room, behind a single, locked door, which you four would stand around. Simple, right?" The knights nodded, not daring to say a word. "And what do I find? A crude stack of boxes, a shattered window, but no pharaoh. Can you imagine how this might _displease_ me?" He inquired, his voice growing steadily calmer by the minute. The four knights being interrogated shuffled around uncomfortably. One of them had the gal to mutter something.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"Silence answered, but it was too late. "I'm sorry, could you speak up a little bit? Repeat that last sentence for me." By now, his tone was completely, dangerously monotone.

The unfortunate knight was shoved forward. Realizing there was no way out of the interrogation, he replied shakily,"But, Pharaoh, forgive us, but shouldn't _you_ have also spotted the window? True, it was high up, but if your baby brother could see it..."

In seconds, Kahmunrah was practically chest-butting him. "Are you suggesting that I am an idiot? Or that I should be more observant, perhaps?" The unfortunate knight was quacking so hard, his armor looked like it was about to break apart. "Or perhaps, even worse, you are suggesting you're smarter than I am? I, YOUR LEADER!" Cowering, the knight wasn't even able to wipe the spittle from his face plate. Sadly, things only got worse for him. Unleashing a miniscule part of his rage, Kahmunrah dragged him all the way over to the pond outside before roughly shoving him in. The poor individual was left floundering in the water, with his heavy armor and gravity trying to drag him to a watery grave.

Looking surprisingly unruffled, the insane ex-ruler went back inside, ignoring the stunned, horrified stares surrounding him. "Does anyone else wish to provide some insight?" Dead silence. "No? Wise decision, gentlemen, very wise, indeed. NOW, unless any of you wish to join our friend for a bath I would suggest you recover our prisoner..." The next thing he knew, Napoleon was sounding an alarm (or at least he thought he was,-his French wasn't the best). "Excuse me, _Monsieur_ , English, please!"

"The night guard! He is escaping!"

Snatching the telescope from Napoleon's hands, Kahmunrah spied Larry and Amelia running out of the building. "He's not trying to unlock the code, he's trying to escape!" he said, incredulous. Well, all bets were off, then. "After them,-hurry! Go, GO! Let's move it people, let's go! Without that tablet, we have nothing!"

First Ahkmenrah, now the tablet? What else could go wrong tonight?! At least he could do something to get the relic back, though; if Mr. Daley wouldn't listen to reasonable, polite demands, then he would listen to more frightening intimidation. Now, how to broadcast his demands throughout this museum... Just then, he spotted some speakers. Smirking, he turned to his sidekicks. "Which one of you knows how to operate one of those?"

* * *

 **What do you think? I thought it might be fun to play around with a villain for a bit, try to get inside his head. As usual, please leave your wonderful comments below. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It turned out that the speaker control room was a bigger hit than Kahmunrah could have imagined,-just not with his enemies. Throughout his declaration, Kahmunrah was constantly being barraged by his top henchmen, by Al Capone especially. How on Gab was he supposed to get any work done around here with these buffoons?!

After the ridiculous conversation that was unfortunately broadcast for the entire museum to hear, Kahmunrah decided he needed to teach his thugs their places,-he left each of them in solitary confinement. Sadly, he grew paranoid that they'd get angry over this treatment after a while and begin plotting against him. He needed a way to pacify them...

Aha! What better way of satisfying sidekicks than by reminding them of what he could offer them? (in his case, the world) And what better way of doing that than through a game? Gleefully rubbing his hands together, Kahmunrah summoned Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon, and Al Capone.

"Despite the embarrassing display in the control room earlier, I have decided to show you all how generous a pharaoh I am." Pausing for effect, he continued, "You are all still entitled to some of the spoils of the aftermath of my world domination. I shall divide up the world among you three through a game, one that seems to be much favored in this country: Twister!"

Surveying the former leaders from his perch on the balcony, Kahmunrah was the happiest he'd been since he'd imprisoned his brother; being physically elevated above his minions had always made him feel more superior. Smirking, he asked "Is everyone ready? Then, let us begin!"

Taking a moment to review the game board (a pharaoh had no need for instructions), he spun the spinner and called out "Right foot, blue!"

Instantly, Ivan and Napoleon both smacked their right feet on blue areas on the giant map.

"Ok, so Ivan gets control over China, while Napoleon gains dominion over Sudan, Africa. Scribe, take that down! Now, again!" The game went on like this for quite some time before Kahmunrah noticed that a key member was missing. "Where is Mr. Capone, does he not want to play?"

Al Capone was standing far off to the side, glaring at a faded, black-and-white poster. He suddenly turned to all of them, a fire raging in his eyes. "Did any of you see this? Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke? There is _no way_ that's supposed to be me!"

Now, all of the bad guys had come to the poster for a closer look, except for Kahmunrah, who merely groaned, "Oh, what is he whining about _now_?"

Still in some kind of shock, Capone sputtered, "Just look at these photos! I'll become an old, fat, ugly man! And it says here that I eventually get put away for tax evasion. What kind of PRICK gets convicted of TAX EVASION!" He shouted, stomping his foot in a tantrum.

Kahmunrah sighed warily. One of the last things he needed was for one of his top villains to undergo an identity crisis; he simply refused to put up with it! "Well, obviously _you_ do, in the future. I'd suggest you hire a reliable accountant. Now, if you _don't mind,_ the rest of us were dividing up the world amongst ourselves. If you wish to have any territory at all, I would suggest you play nicely like everybody else!"

"Shut up, will ya? Can't you see that I'm having a bit of a moment here?! And why do you get to call all the shots? The rest of us know how to terrorize people too, you know!" Capone tried to look to Napoleon and Ivan for support, but both just lowered their heads; neither wanted to be at the receiving end of the old pharaoh's wrath.

"You could have fooled me!" Kahmunrah roared back. "All you seem to know how to do is sulk, complain, and make a fool out of yourself! How is any of that supposed to frighten anybody?"

Defeated, Al Capone stalked off. An awkward silence ensued, until Kahmunrah turned to Napoleon and Ivan and demanded, "Now, is anyone else about to experience a mental breakdown? If so, _kindly_ tell me _now,_ " The other men shook their heads, and the game resumed as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

 **Please leave your reviews and comments below. :)**


End file.
